


Normal

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It's strange for Tycho and Wedge to be acting like normal people. A simple date night, walking hand in hand through a Coruscant square somewhere far from the government district. There's soft music playing, twinkling lights strung up everywhere illuminating the booths and stands and stages filling the area. A street fair of some kind.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



> Written for aphorisnt to apologize for the horrible angst that broke her heart yesterday. <3 Her prompt was for the boys having a good day.

It's strange to be acting like normal people. Sure, they have leave now and then, time to themselves and their friends, to be something other than soldiers. But it's not like Tycho and Wedge have much for lives outside of the fight. They don't have families to go back to, or homes they're able or desiring to visit.

Still, sometimes they get moments like this. A simple date night, walking hand in hand through a Coruscant square somewhere far from the government district. There's soft music playing, twinkling lights strung up everywhere illuminating the booths and stands and stages filling the area. A street fair of some kind.

Tycho doesn't know what the celebration is for; honestly, he's been spending more time watching Wedge than anything else. The man has been calmer than usual today, relaxed in a way Tycho rarely sees him. His hand is loose where it tangles with Tycho's, brown eyes scanning the activity around them as he smiles.

“Oh, look at that,” Wedge says suddenly, and Tycho follows his gaze to a stand with a yellow awning and a sign that reads in bright letters _Corellian Fried Ice Cream_. Wedge is grinning now. “I haven't had that since I was kid.”

“Well, you should have some now.” Tycho tugs him toward the stand.

“I shouldn't-”

“You should,” Tycho says decisively, greeting the vendor and asking for two servings.

Wedge accepts his with an utter failure to hide his delight. Just like a kid with a treat, Tycho thinks, fondness swelling warm in his chest as he pays and they wander away to find somewhere to eat. There's a band playing on a dimly-lit stage nearby, something low and sweet on strings. Tycho and Wedge take a place at the back of the small crowd.

“I never did understand the idea of frying ice cream,” Tycho admits, looking down at the napkin-swaddled, batter-caked ball in his hands. “Doesn't it melt?”

“Not if they do it right.” Wedge glances at him, then around as if to make sure no one's looking – and takes a massive, enthusiastic bite of his treat. Tycho hears the _crunch_ of fried dough as violently pink ice cream, softened but not melted, splatters all over Wedge's face.

Tycho can't hold back a snort, ignoring a sidelong look from another audience member as it rolls into a full-on laugh. Wedge only looks rueful for a long moment before he too begins to chuckle sheepishly, his cheeks turning an endearing pink.

“Well,” Wedge manages finally, “some things you can't enjoy without making a mess?”

“Agreed,” Tycho says, and extracts his own treat from the napkin. “Let me.” Wedge leans forward obligingly, and Tycho mops off as much of the stuff as he can. “There. Wait – missed a spot.” Tycho leans in to meet Wedge, kisses his cheek, again a little lower, then his lips.

Wedge pushes him away playfully. “Eat your own before it _does_ melt,” he admonishes, but the blush is still there, his eyes sparkling.

Tycho does, though his bite is far more cautious. The ice cream is smooth and cold, contrasting pleasantly with the crunch and lingering warmth of the shell. He decides he likes it.

They finish up, managing not to make any more mess, and stand there for awhile watching the band. The melodic sound twists around them and fills the night air. Someone in the crowd starts singing along softly. Tycho doesn't understand the words, but they're a pleasant lilting harmony. At one point, Wedge rests his head on Tycho's shoulder, and Tycho wraps an arm around him, holding him close.

Eventually, the band plays their final song and starts to pack. The spell broken, the crowd begins to depart. “Still awake?” Tycho asks as Wedge blinks and straightens. “Should we head back?”

Silently, Wedge nods and takes his hand again. They make their way through the quiet streets back toward their lodgings. Soon, they'll emerge back into the brighter lights and ever-bustling streets of the more populated areas of the city-planet.

“Wait,” Wedge says as they pass the opening of an alley, and he draws Tycho into it.

Before he can ask where they're going, Tycho hears running water, then they're standing in front of a fountain. It's a simple but graceful design, an elegant abstract shape atop a short plinth, water flowing from the highest point into a shallow basin lit from within by soft white light.

Tycho watches as Wedge reaches into a pocket and withdraws a decicred coin, turning it in his fingers a few times before tossing it into the water to join a collection of its fellows at the bottom of the basin. Tycho smiles with fond amusement as he realizes what he's doing. When Wedge looks up at him expectantly, Tycho follows suit, pulling out a coin of his own and holding it in his palm for several seconds before letting it slip into the water.

“What did you wish for?” Wedge asks quietly.

Tycho gives him an indulgent look. “You're not supposed to say.”

Wedge huffs and takes a step closer. He lays his head on Tycho's shoulder again. “I wished we'd have more nights like this.”

Tycho rests his cheek against Wedge's hair and closes his eyes. “Me, too.”


End file.
